the ghost cat HiDei
by aliepalie
Summary: Every night a white cat comes in Deidaras bedroom. Hidan then stays with him because it appears that it's his cat. then... nice stuff happens. lol ; Warning Yaoi boyxboy. Don't like, Don't read. I don't own naruto btw. Masashi Kishimoto does.


A very cold black night fell upon the Akatsuki hideout. Deidara lay in his bed looking to the weird shadows the moon was making. Then he felt something crawling up onto him. He looked. It was a little white cat. The cat looked at him with his big green eyes. "Hey little cat, what R U doing here?," Deidara asked not expecting an answer of course. The cat only looked at him with his shining almost ghosty eyes. Somewhat the white cat was freaking him out. Then he noticed something. The door was still closed, and the window too. "How the hell…," Deidara said wondering how the cat came in. He looked back at the cat again, but it had vanished…

The next day Deidara was eating breakfast when he noticed that Hidan wasn't there. Most of the time Hidan ate at the same time as him but now he was gone. Deidara – still a bit grumpy from last night, he couldn't sleep after the spooky cat came in – was wandering around looking for some company. Then he heard a high-pitched voice calling his name. "Deidara-sempai!!" Oh no! Its Tobi! Deidara thought angry. He always came when he was looking for another person to come. He quick made a hand seal and disappeared in a cloud of smoke…

That night Deidara couldn't sleep again. The white cat… Was it a dream..? Had he imagined al the things? But nothing was less true. Deidara felt again something upon him. A white thing. It looked almost like it was shining itself, but that was all because of the weird moonlight, wasn't it? The cat looked at him again. The cold green eyes piercing through his body. Then the cat lay net to him and stayed there until Deidara fell asleep…

When Deidara woke up the cat was gone. Had it vanished just like yesterday night? No! It couldn't be. Deidara looked everywhere but he didn't found the cat. Maybe it was just a smart cat who can open a closed door? No! That's ridiculous. Is it? But for tonight Deidara didn't let himself be surprised again. He was taking preparations for that night. The cat couldn't come in now. He did the door on the lock and the window couldn't open anymore after he make it un-open able with his sticky hairspray.

The whole day and evening Deidara was waiting for the cat to come. But it didn't. Deidara was now letting his guard down and closed his eyes. But when he did that he heard a small noise. Like… snoring from a cat… A CAT!? Deidara immediately opened his eyes again. Behind him he heard little soft feet tippling on the ground. Deidara turned around and looked right into the eyes of the creepy cat. "H-how can it be, un…," Deidara muttered under his breath. Was this some kind of genjutsu? Whatever it was… It was creepy. The door was still closed and the window too just like the 2 nights before…

When it was finally morning Deidara jumped up in his chair. He sat the whole night in that chair, too afraid to stand up. The cat was gone but it had left something. Little footprints were visible on the ground. But… It wasn't just mud. It was something Deidara had seen much of in his life. Red and sticky. It was… Blood… Deidara looked at himself. His arms… His hands… His legs… Everywhere was blood. He screamed and then passed out.

It was not that he was afraid of blood. He wasn't the type to have a low pain level either. But the cat just gave off an bad aura, and Deidara was sometimes a very cowardice person when he was alone in the dark. When Deidara woke up it was night again. But this night the white cat didn't came. Deidara Fell asleep like a rock and didn't wake up before it was morning again. He walked over to the kitchen, and maked his breakfast.

That night Deidara slept well but he was waked up by a weird sound. A cat was screaming. (I don't know how to call it when cats are screaming heh…) Then he saw 2 green eyes. Not by the cat… 2 green eyes… In the wall! Deidara looked at the eyes and tried his best not to scream. The eyes disappeared. Then Deidara felt something by his arm. He let out a little yelp. It looked back at Deidara and then walked away. Through the wall…

The next day when Deidara was eating breakfast Hidan was there too. He took a bite from his sandwich with some red fluid on it that looked a lot like… Disgusted Deidara turned around. "What the fuck is it, blondie!? You wanna bite too?," Hidan asked. "Err… No, un." "…" *bite* *swallow* Iew doesn't he chew!? Deidara thought. "Err… Hidan… Ah.. I… un, yeah, un… A white cat.. err… do you know…~" "Hm? White cat? What's with that?" "Every night there comes a white cat in my room… Through the wall, un…" Deidara said while gulping. "… What!? THE white cat!?" "You…err.. know the cat? …un?" "Yes of course! Its fucking my cat!!" "UN!?"

It appears that Hidan had lost the little creature, so that night they were both on Deidara's room. They waited and waited… But the cat didn't come. "What the hell!," Hidan shouted angry. "It fucking looks like I'm bad owner don't you friggin' think?!" "un…" "I fucking gave it milk! I gave it fucking food! Maybe… ..love.." "WHAT!? LOVE!? From you!?" But if Deidara knew how much love Hidan could give…

**Watch out. Contains yaoi.**

The next night they were waiting in Deidara's room again. But – yes – again the cat didn't come. It was becoming very boring, but deep in his heart Hidan was the cat thankful for that… Deidara sighed. "It isn't coming, un…" He said bored. Hidan looked at Deidara who had his hair down now. "You know… You look fucking hot right now…" Hidan said while pinning Deidara to the wall.

Deidara always did the door on the lock the last time since the cat came in the whole time, so it was a ultimate chance for Hidan. Deidara looked at Hidan. His big blue eyes met Hidan's wine-colored ones. "Err… Hidan, un?" Deidara said fearing the worst. He was right in worrying because Hidan catched Deidara's lips in a teeth crushing kiss. "MMM!!" Deidara said and tried to pull away, but Hidan was much stronger than him…

"Aww… Cummon Dei-chan… Stop trying to act cute…" Hidan purred while catching his breath. Deidara tried to turn away from Hidan but Hidan held him close. His eyes full of lust looked at Deidara. He had a wicked smirk on his face. He began licking Deidara's neck and then he bit down hard on his collarbone, drawing blood. Deidara tried to suppress a moan but he failed badly. "Ahh…" "heh.."

Hidan licked down Deidara's body letting him make small noises. Then he came by Deidara's pants where a small bulge was forming. "Oh..? You like my games?" "Ugh… ahh… fuck you!" "Patience whore." That was soo not what Deidara meant by saying fuck you but it was too late already. Hidan slides of Deidara's pants. "Huh? You don't wear fucking boxers? Easy and free, eh? But it makes it even fucking easier…" Hidan muttered. He began licking Deidara's forming erection sending shivers down Deidara's spine. Then he changed from tactic and grabbed Deidara's ponytail pushing him down to his own aching member. "Suck." He commanded. Deidara blushed and protested weakly but Hidan jerked him on his ponytail towards his tights making Deidara yelp in pain. Deidara then quickly took the hard member in his mouth. The wetness was killing Hidan making him moan too. "Ahh… Suck.. harder!"

The next day when Deidara woke up, he lay in Hidan s arms. Naked. He jumped up and put the blankets to himself. "Hidan! You filthy bitch! You! You! Raped me!! UN!" He yelled. Hidan opened one eye. "Huh raped? You kept screaming my name saying I had to go harder." Deidara blushed madly. "…Un!" Deidara said knowing Hidan was they heard something by the door. 2 Big green innocent eyes stared at them before disappearing. "That cat…" Hidan muttered under his breath and smiled.


End file.
